Over the Hills and Far Away
by iFlare
Summary: I 'm bad at summaries and I can't tell TOO much or i'll give it away. But I used the song by NightwishOver the Hills and far away which tells a story about a beautiful romance that still lives through tradegy. That's pretty much what my story is about, fe


This is my second songfic. My first one sucked. Hopefully this one is better.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FF8 characters or the lyrics to this song.

I would like to thank

My friend Blair for editing this

My friend Kitty for supporting me(so did Blair)

And lastly my friend Joe with the gun name.

Another note, I have never played FF8 but my friend Blair who has says I did pretty well on the characters. So if they're a bit off, ignore it and enjoy.

And lastly I know 10 years is wayyy too short(you'll see as you read. I won't spoil anything) but it supposed to fit with the song. So don't flame me for it kay? Kay.

Enjoy!

Over the Hills and Far Away

Written by Rikku(me! My nickname)

It was a cool winter's night. You know, those crisp nights where you could cuddle up in a warm, fuzzy blanket by yourself or with a loved one sipping hot Coco with toppings of your choice. While you drink away the cold air swifting around your body, the snow drifts from the gray skies, sprinkling the stone hard earth. Where the next day child laugh and play with each other. Having snowball fights, sledding, snowmen, all that jazz.

...But on this particular night something corrupt would occur. A vengeful act that should never have happened. Because it stirred up a beautiful relationships between 4 lovers...

"Squall, you can't do this. It's wrong and you know it!" a young woman, early 20's pleaded with her dark chocolate eyes sparkling in tears. "Please Squall, don't do this. It's all in the past now!" She cried, falling to her knees, her long green dress swiftly, fell just as she did. Revealing a long scar along her leg. She delicately wrapping her arms around his arm and cried." Just….please…I know what he did was wrong." She mumbled, as her red stained eyes shifted to the wooden boards. "But, that doesn't give you a right to do wrong as well!" She snapped, quickly turning her attention towards his callous face. "Does anything I say mean anything to you?" she asked sternly.

He didn't reply. He walked away putting on his large black coat with bear fur lining. He pulled on leather gloves, still not looking at her tearful face full of many emotions racing before her emerald eyes. "Answer me!" She yelled, carefully getting to her feet, stumbling a bit.

"Rinoa…I'm sorry. But, I'm doing this for you," he said still having his attention away from her.

"What?" she asked, like she quite catch the first time.

He turned towards her, not before placed his gloved hand on the doorknob. His dark grey eyes staring into her helpless eyes. "I have to do this. You'll understand later" he callously stated ."I…." he started He cleared his throat, brushed his hand through his soft brown hair before opening the oak door and stepping into the falling snow. Not closing the door, leaving it open so the cold air rush against Rinoa's tear stained face.

"Le-Squall! Wait!" she called after him, running in the snow, leaving deep petite tracks behind herself. "Squall! Please! ST-" she tried to say, but fell into the snow. She slowly lifted her head. Her brown hair covered in snow. She laid there. Sobbing. She slammed her fist repeatedly. In the snow in anger, while Squall walked away, going with his own buisness ignoring his sobbing helpless fiancé.

_**They came for him one winter's night. **_

_**Arrested, he was bound. **_

_**They said there'd been a robbery, **_

_**his pistol had been found. **_

A dark figure, in a lonesome cold room inhaled. "Well…I did it. Why does it feel so wrong?" he asked aloud. Turning around and pacing the dark room, sighing. He breathed on the frost covered window leaving a small patched of fog on the window. He blinked. "Who's com- Oh damn! It's police!" he yelped. He quickly ran out leaving the dead man on the floor, with a dark red puddle surrounding him. The dark figure looked around quickly and ran back into the room and slipped off his watched and ran out of the room. On his way, escape he stashed a few inexpensive items in his jacket and ran home.

Rinoa sat in a green automan, with her hands placed on her knees staring at the handmade rug by her deceased mother. Which laid in front of the crackling, bursting fire.

BANG!

Rinoa shook out of hypnotic state. "Oh my god…" she gasped shaking her head in disbelief "...Nooo...".

Squall ran like a Mustand. Tredding through the through, jumping over an obstacle. It's said that you can do things you never thought you could do when you're afraid. He smirked, seeing that he made it home safetly. He ran up the path. Before going in he shook off the snow and walked in calmly, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack and threw his gloves aside.

"I can't believe you threw your life away like that," a voice said sofetly across the room.

Squall blinked, turning his attention towards her.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she asked quietly, as a tear slid down her face.

"Don't you understand that I love you! Don't you undestand that our wedding is in 3 weeks! Don't understand that you ruined my life…..your life…our lives!" she yelled as her eeyes filled with rage and poured out throughout the small house.

He shook his head and marched over. Stood in front of her. The fire casted shadows on his face, making him look fierce.

She looked away. "I love you," she cried.

He brought his black gloved hand up and struck her across the face.

She gasped, putting her her hand delicately to her face. She looked at him, with fearful eyes. He didn't say anything. He just walked away. But stopped at the thundering knock at the door. "Squall Leonhart! You're under arrest!"

He inhaled and exhaled.

Rinoa looked at his back and then back the loud door.

"Squall Leaonhart! You're under arrest for the Murder of Seifer Almastey."

He still didn't move. Neither did Rinoa.

"Alight men, break down the door!" a man yelled.

"yes sir!" several voices replied.

BAM!

The door fell like paper, but didn't sound like the landing of paper.

"Squall Leonhart. You're coming with us," the man said. Most likely the head dective.

"How do you know I did it?" he asked.

"We found your gun. You're the only one around here that has a Double-Action Revolver," the man replied.

Squall closed his eyes and slowly turned around and held his hands out. He glanced his grey eyes at Rinoa and gave a small smile. She smiled back, with a tear rolling down her rosy face. "remember me," she whispered.

He nodded, as the cuffed him and led him out.

_**They marched him to the station house, **_

_**he waited for the dawn. **_

_**And as they led him to the dock, **_

_**he knew that he'd been wrong. **_

_**"You stand accused of robbery," **_

_**he heard the bailiff say. **_

_**He knew without an alibi, **_

_**tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom. **_

"The defendant, Squall Leonhart is being accused of the crime of murder against the plantiff's wife…."Carissa Almastey." The judge read aloud, from a thin parchment laid on his podium. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. He looked up." Defendant-"he started.

"The name's squall," Squall snapped.

The Judge cleared his throat. "Alright….Squall. What do you have to say for yourself? What was your reason for killing this man?"

Squall glared into the cold eyes of the Judge. Eyes that looked like a snake's when it's about to strike. "Why should I tell my reason? It's no one's business but my own!" he snapped, with his arms crossed.

A woman dressed nicely, with her blonde hair put up in a Terra-twist sat next to Squall with one of her legs across the other. She raised her eyes, looking up at Squall through her glasses. "Squall…." She said.

H slightly shook his head.

She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Who might you be?" the judge asked.

"I'm his laywer sir. Quistis Trepe. Is that a problem?" she asked with a slight smirk.

The judge blinked. "No M'am," he said. "Go right ahead."

She smirked. "My client, had a good reason to attack and kill this man," she said simply, while putting a blond strand behind her ear. "Didn't you Squall?"

"He deserved to die. He tried to kill the woman I love about 8 months ago. I was getting my revenge. I don't care what the hell happens to me. It was worth it,"

"Ahem. Excuse my client. I believe this is a ahrd time for him rig-"

"Stop it." Squall said bluntly.

Quistis blinked and pursed her lips together. She cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses.

"Why don't you just sentence him already! The CSI's found this fingerprints at our home! He's guilty! You don't need to question him!"Carissa yelled, her feninmevoice echoed throughout the court.Her eyes were full of rage. She cursed and lunged at him, but to be stopped by a baliff. He held her back and turned to Squall." You stand accused of robbery and murder"

Squall looked away.

The baliff shook his head and placed cuffs on Squall's wrists and took him towards the jail cells.

"uhhh…"the judge started. "the plantiff wins and the defendant is going to be sentenced 10 years in jail,"

Squall sat on the hard, lumpy prison bed with his knees close to his chest and his arm hanging over his knees. His grey eyes slowly shifted to barred windows. A fiery glow poured through the steel bars. Casting an orange glow throughout the damp cell.

_**Over the hills and far away, **_

_**for ten long years he'll count the days. **_

_**Over the mountains and the blue seas, **_

_**a prisoner's life for him there'll be. **_

It was another winter's night, but not quite like the other cozy nights. This one had a depressing feeling to it. The fire was lit, yes, In the Squall's house, but Rinoa couldn't feel the warmth of the fire's flicking flames. She sniffed, gulped and got up and walked around on her mother's rug, crossing her arms. She paced in front of the cold drifted fire. She let out a sigh. "You didn't have to do that for me. I just want things back to they were," she said quietly to herself. She glanced over to the window where a visable mountain range could be seen from their front window. She smiled. "That's where you fought Seifer over me. And you won. But, you came out with scar across your face," She said with a small laugh. She turned around, her dark cheasnut hair twirling with her. She walked carefully to the a emboirded door and opened it and walked out on the Balcony. She leaned on the railing, looking out at the ice capped covered, ocean.

Squall sat on the cold, damp stone floor. Marking the damp wall before him. He marked the wall with another X next to 2 other X's using an ink that cam from inside himself. Blood. A deep red ink, counting the days until he reunites with his love.

_**He knew that it would cost him dear, **_

_**but yet he dare not say. **_

_**Where he had been that fateful night, **_

_**a secret it must stay. **_

Rinoa sat in one those blank, dull rooms where they question you in. Her brown eyes skimmed the blank room.

Quistis placed her hand delicately on Rinoa's shaking one. "Don't worry. You'll be fine,"

"But, Ms. Trepe….I'm afraid. What if the give me a polygraph test?" she asked shakily.

"Just do your best. Kay?" she asked with a slight smile.

Rinoa nodded slightly and just as she did the door opened. Awell dressed men walked in, a folder and a briefcase. "Rinoa, is that right?" asked one of the men. He looked like one those type of men that lives alone with his 3 cats, eating nothing but macaroni and cheese and cereal. You know, bald, huge glasses, wears geeky clothes and so on.

"Yes…sir," She replied with a nod.

"Your fiancé has been accused and found guilty of a murder. Is this true?" the man inquired.

Rinoa looked away, holding back her tears.

"Excuse my client. This is very hard for her,"

"I love him," she whimpered.

The man sighed. "I know this is hard for you miss. But, please just tell us what you know,"

Rinoa's eyes shifted over to Quistis.

Quistis nodded to her eyes of question.

Rinoa placed her hands on the steel tables, interlocking her fingers nervously. Her engagement ring twinkled under the hanging light. "…I won't say anything." She said simply.

"What!" both Quistis and the man said.

"You're not going to use me like a tool. Use something else to prove what he did or didn't do," she snapped, getting up and briskly walking out.

Rinoa leaned against a wall, letting out a sigh. "it's our secret," she said aloud, smiling and walked off.

_**He had to fight back tears of rage. **_

_**His heartbeat like a drum. **_

_**For with the wife of his best friend, **_

_**he spent his final night of freedom. **_

Squall was sitting the prison floor next to the bars, his eyes drooping. His body looked limp, he had a pallor skintone to lack of no sunlight for these past years. He quickly stood up, turned his matted head to the wall covered in deep red X's. "It's been 5 years!" He yelled. "I was doing the right thing!" He yelled again louder this time. He kicked the Bars with such great force, that it echoed throughout the whole jailhouse. "Let me out damnit!" he screamed, clutching the steel bars. He head hit the bars. A trinkle of red liquid slid down the side of his nose and down his cheek. He gulped and slid down the bars and slumped on the cold stone floor and curled up in front of the bars in a fedal postion.

He could feel his heart. Going thump thump thump….It was getting faster. It felt much like those Chinese drum shows. Where they bang the large drums in a consectitve yet, rhythmitc beat.

He closed his stormy eyes and soon fell asleep.

_**Over the hills and far away, **_

_**he swears he will return one day. **_

_**Far from the mountains and the blue seas, **_

_**back in her arms is where he'll be. **_

_**Over the hills and far away. **_

Rinoa sat at a stationary desk, with her hand under her chin. "What should I do?" She asked herself. She jumped up. "that's it! I'll write a letter to him!" she said excitedly. She raced across the room gathering quills, ink and parchment paper. She laid out all her writing materials on the desk, sat down and began to write. Her feeling poured out on the paper. When she finished she smiled. Folded it and walked to the station house.

Squall sat on the floor as he usually does everyday.

Whoosh. A piece of parchment flew through the window and landed softly next the Squall's boot. Squall blinked and looked at the parchment and then looked to the barred window, where it flew in from. "The…hills…Look…different today" he said weakly. He picked up the parchment and began to read. His wolf like eyes skimmed the paper. He smiled, turned it over and grabbed a little bottle of red liquid from under his bed and dipped his finger in, then began stroking the paper with words. He got up, stretched and threw the paper out the window, towards the hills.

Rinoa sat by the open window in one of those window seats, holding a cup of hot coco. "I miss those nights, Squall," she sighed. Suddenly a paper flew at her.She fell off the seat in surprise, causing her coco to spill all over her royal blue dress. "Oh no! My dress!" she whined. "You ruined my dress you stupid piece…of…" she trailed off. "…Paper," she finished as she picked it up. She blinked and read the one sentence on it.

"I will return one day,"

Rinoa bent her point finger and put to her smiling lips. A tear rolled off her slender chin and splashed on the parchment.

"I know you will,' she whispered to herself.

_**Over the hills and, over the hills and, **_

_**over the hills and far away. **_

Rinoa looked out the back window at the white hills running along the shoreline. She looked around confused. "What…was that?" she asked aloud, placing a delicate hand on her left breast. She gave a small laugh.

Squall in his prison cell Looked out his barred window, not knowing that he was looking at the same hills that his fiancé Rinoa was looking at. He looked puzzled for a second and gave a small chuckle.

_**Each night within his prison cell, **_

_**he looks out through the bars. **_

_**He reads the letters that she wrote. **_

_**One day he'll know the taste of freedom. **_

It has been 8 years since my sentence. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't the world. I don't know anything. I'm utterly confused. What will happen once I get out of here? Will she be waiting for me? No…Probably not. Why would she wait for a murderer? I wouldn't. So I guess I'll be all alone.

He looked up at his cold barred window. The sun had fallen and moon and stars had woken up from their daytime slumber. He smirked. "Remember when we kids? We used to chase the fireflies around. But you fell behind me and…Seifer," he said slowly. "and we put fireflies down your shirt. Those were goo times," he said with chuckle.

A small breeze swifted through the bars and drifted into the already cold room. Another piece of parchment landed carefully next to Squall's black boot. He blinked his eyes and picked it up and began to read.

_To the man I love, _

_I hope it's you Squall or I'm going to be really embarrassed. I wanted to tell you some things that are on my mind and have been this late 8 years. Even though you committed a deceitful(?) act, I love you with all heart. I've missed you all these years. My life has been so dull and boring without you. But, at first I thought you ruined my life but I understand now. You did it for me. You showed that you love me and I respect you that. _

_Everyday I get up and watch the ocean waves lash against the obsidan rocks and the puffy white clouds drift along the blue shore in the sky. And every afternoon, I gaze at the hills along the shore. I know you're watching with me. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel it in my heart. And every ngith I watch the fireflies prance around in the air. Watching them reminds me when were kids and you stuffed them down my shirt. Those were peaceful times. I remember we also used to gaze at the stars, pointing out the constellations. I hope you still like doing these things, because I miss doing them with you. I want to see your face. Your smile. Hear your voice. Your laugh. Everything. So please come back the way you were as when you left. _

_Love, Rinoa. _

_**Over the hills and far away, **_

_**she prays he will return one day. **_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas, **_

_**back in his arms he swears she'll be. **_

It was yet another night alone for Rinoa. She sighed and threw off her blue dress in the hamper and threw on a white night gown. She turned around to face a queen size bed with beautiful silk sheets laid upon it. She got down to her knees, clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Please lord, I beg you to bring my love back the way he is. Please protect him and bring him back soon. I miss him so much, just please bring him back. Amen," she said with a nod and opened her eyes. She got up and climbed into bed and blew out her candle, which sat in a brass holder.

_**Over the hills and far away, **_

_**he swears he will return one day. **_

_**far from the mountains and the blue seas, **_

_**back in her arms is where he'll be. **_

Squall stood next to the window, looking much like a homeless man. Stubblely beard, matted long hair, ripped clothing and so on. "Rinoa over these years I've learned some things and I thank oyu for helping me through this. I'm going to say this so you can hear it. No the whole town. NO! the whole world. I will return to you! I will return to you! I WILL RETURN TO YOU!" he yelled.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" several voice yelled.

Squall simply smirked and did climb into bed and soon fell asleep.

_**Over the hills and far away, **_

_**she prays he will return one day. **_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas, **_

_**back in his arms is where she'll be. **_

Rinoa woke up and climbed out of bed and scurried to her calender on the wall. "It's the big day!" she yelled with glee. She ran to her closet and threw the doors open. "I should dress up nicely," she said to herself. She ran her delicate fingers through the various articles of clothing. "Oh! This will work!" she said taking off a Elegant blue dress. She hastily threw it on and brushed her hair quickly then ran out the door towards the station house.

Squall sat on the bed twitching. "It's finally here," he said to himself.

Jingling keys were heard coming towards Squalls cell.

"Alright Mr. Leonhart, you're free to go," said a police officer as he unlocked the jail cell.

Squall slowly got up and walked out, only to be escorted by the police officer. He led Squall to the front office. "Okay you need to sign a few papers." He said palcing a few pieces of paper on the desk in front of Squall. "Sign here," he said, pointing to the blank line.

Squall nodded and signed.

"and here…and here…and lastly here,"

"So…am I done?" Squall asked simply.

"Go ahead," the police officer said flicking his hand at Squall.

Squall smirked and walked towards the down and down the front steps.

Squall stood at the bottom with his black gloved hands on his hips.

"SQUALL!" a voice yelled running towards him.

Squall turned around to the moving voice. He gasped. "Rinoa?"

He flowing raven hair trailed in the wind as she ran towards him. She reached him and stood before him and wrapped her thin arms around him.

He blinked and also wrapped arms her.

"You kept your promise," both said.

The loosened, looked into each other's eyes and moved closer to each other until their lips touched.

The end.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. I worked hard on this.


End file.
